Neige
by Kazealijorey
Summary: Qui étais Jack Sparrow avant de devenir le capitaine de la Perle Noire ? Son passé mystérieux fut lié à celui d'un tout autre capitaine... un seul verbe : reviewer !
1. Introduction

**Neige... **

**C'est ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait sur le navire. Mais j'appris plus tard que son véritable nom était Alejandra De Santiare, une espagnole. Sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde et son père, alcoolique, l'avait abandonnée presque aussitôt. Elle avait été recueillie par une prostituée par le plus grand des mystères, celle-ci ayant pris demeure quelques années plus tard sur l'île de Tortuga, perdue dans la mer des Caraïbes. Le royaume des pirates... **

**Et c'est ainsi que Neige avait débarqué dans ce monde impitoyable qu'est la piraterie. Elle aurait du finir prostituée comme sa nourrice, mais dès qu'elle fut en âge de pouvoir le décider, elle rejeta cette possibilité et se fit rapidement respecter des hommes. Personne, même pas moi, ne sut jamais quand et comment elle apprit à se servir aussi bien d'un sabre que d'un pistolet ou de toute autre arme dont se servent les pirates. À seulement neuf ans, elle avait pris sous ses ordres tous les gamins qui traînaient sur l'île, fils de pirates ou de prostituées. Je n'en faisais pas partie, je n'ai rencontré Neige que bien plus tard.**

**Son surnom lui vint de sa manie de toujours se coiffer d'un foulard blanc. Le premier à l'appeler ainsi fut un capitaine de passage. Elle était alors âgée de seulement quatre ans et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait un nom. Même sa nourrice ne lui en avait pas trouvé. Ce capitaine fut d'ailleurs victime d'une mutinerie et abandonné sur une île quelques mois plus tard, mais cela importe peu pour la suite de l'histoire. Tant en est que ce surnom la suivit tout au long de sa vie.**

**Son enfance fut ponctuée de tentatives plus ou moins fructueuses pour bâtir un navire. Mais quand on est un enfant et qu'on ne peut se procurer de bons matériaux, il est difficile de construire une embarcation digne de ce nom et Neige fut repêcher un nombre incalculable de fois. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver d'embarquer un jour sur un navire et d'en devenir le capitaine. Rêve dont les pirates aimaient se moquer : une femme capitaine, quelle idée ! Mais Neige n'en démordait pas...**

**C'est à quinze ans qu'elle connu Ned Thompson, capitaine du sloop « Le Gardien », et pirate redouté de par toute la mer des Caraïbes. Contre toute attente, c'est sous ses ordres que Neige embarqua pour la première fois et elle fut nommée second du capitaine, allez savoir pourquoi... La nouvelle fit sensation sur Tortuga. **

**Quelques mois plus tard, un jeune pirate du nom de Jack Sparrow embarquait sur ce même sloop. C'était moi. À dix-sept ans, je prenais la mer presque clandestinement. C'est à partir de cet épisode que commence l'histoire d'une jeune femme exceptionnelle, Alejandra De Santiare, un pirate appelée Neige.**


	2. Le Moineau

Neige et le Capitaine revinrent enfin du port et montèrent sur le pont. Aussitôt, Jo Harrison, dit le Sanguinaire, les aborda.

- Capitaine, il semblerait qu'un rat se soit glissé dans la cale cette nuit.

Thompson le fixa de ses yeux gris comme un ciel de tempête, puis murmura :

- Neige, occupes t'en s'il te plaît.

- Bien, Capitaine.

- Capitaine, intervint le Sanguinaire, Je peux...

- Neige va s'en occuper, Jo.

C'est tout ce que je pus entendre du fond de la cale où je me cachais. La présence seule du Capitaine Thompson me glaçait, mais l'idée que ce fut son second et qui plus est une femme qui vienne me débusquer me conforta. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait...

La trappe de la cale grinça et des pas firent craquer les marches qui y descendaient. La première vision que j'eus de Neige fut ses bottes. Des bottes ayant remarquablement vécues et dont les boucles claquaient au rythme de ses pas. M'apparut ensuite son pantalon. Large pantalon d'homme en toile noire recousu maintes fois, le tout retenu par une large bande de la même couleur sous une épaisse courroie de cuir avec une large boucle. S'en suivit une chemise d'homme plus ou moins blanche (à ce moment j'eus un doute quant au fait que ce fut bien une femme et que je ne me fus trompé), portée sur un corset de femme, de la même couleur que la chemise, dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Deux fines lanières de cuir barraient sa poitrine, l'une retenant son pistolet, l'autre son sabre d'abordage. Je remarquai qu'à sa ceinture était accroché un compas, ou du moins c'est ce que j'en déduisis à la vue du boîtier noir qui frappait sa cuisse. Son visage m'apparut enfin. Une peau tannée, des traits fins et réguliers lui donnant un visage doux et très féminin et des yeux turquoise trop clairs. Un regard transperçant et glacé. Ses cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable parcourue de reflets chatoyants bruns et cuivrés, semblables à une crinière de fauve, étaient tressés par certains endroits et ce sans aucun souci d'esthétique. Ils étaient retenus par un foulard blanc immaculé, contrairement au reste de ses vêtements. Son pied toucha le sol de la cale avec un dernier claquement et elle s'immobilisa. Son regard parcourut les caisses entassées là et finit par se tourner de mon côté. Je pus détailler son physique plus précisément. Ses mains, dont les pouces étaient fourrés dans sa ceinture, étaient fines et propres, chose rare chez les pirates. La paume de sa main droite était gantée de cuir et un tatouage s'étendait sur l'intérieur de son avant bras. Elle portait un deuxième sabre, que je n'avais pas vu quand elle était de profil. Accroché derrière ce même sabre, un fouet enroulé sur lui même pendait d'un air menaçant. Ses yeux se plantèrent alors dans les miens et elle dit :

- Sors de là, petit rat.

Sa voix n'était pas agressive, mais douce et chaleureuse, légèrement cassée. Un sourire apparut à mes lèvres et je me redressai, avant de m'avancer vers elle.

- Je suis..., commençai-je.

Mais à peine fus-je à sa portée qu'elle me mit la pointe de son sabre sous la gorge. Je fus surpris, mais leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je ne suis pas une menace.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Sparrow, Jack Sparrow.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Sparrow... Eh bien, le Moineau, que fais-tu caché à fond de cale du Gardien ?

- C'est un malentendu. J'ai eu quelques ennuis hier soir et j'ai voulu me...

- Sais-tu qui est le capitaine de ce bateau ?

- Oui, c'est...

- Alors, même en sachant cela, tu as eu l'audace d'y monter ?

Sa manie de ne pas me laisser finir mes phrases commençait à sérieusement m'agacer.

- Si tu veux que je te réponde, laisse-moi parler !

- Qui a dit que je voulais que tu parles ? Ton sabre le fera pour toi.

Elle donna une petite tape du plat de sa lame sur mon épaule et recula de deux pas me laissant tirer mon arme.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me provoquer, dis-je avec un sourire suffisant, Je suis imbattable.

- Vraiment ?

Je voulus lui porter un coup d'estoc, mais elle bloqua ma lame et la frappa vers le bas. Mon sabre s'échappa de ma main et tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Je restai pétrifié un instant à fixer mon sabre, puis releva les yeux vers elle.

- Minable.

Elle rengaina son arme et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sa voix me parvint du pont.

- Hey, le Moineau, reste pas planté là. Le Capitaine veut te voir.

Je m'empressai de ramasser mon sabre et de remonter sur le pont.

À ce moment là, je venais d'être profondément blessé dans ma fierté. Moi, le jeune et hautain vainqueur de tous les duels de bars, venait de me faire lamentablement corrigé par une femme. Mais ce qu'on avait omis de me dire, c'est que Neige ne traînait que rarement dans les bars, et toujours sans son sabre et qu'elle ne participait jamais à ce genre de petit tournoi.

Sans que je réalise exactement comment, le Capitaine Thompson me prit dans son équipage et j'embarquai, cette fois en tant que véritable pirate, sur le Gardien. Je fus placé sous les ordres de Neige et c'est elle qui fut chargée de me former.

- T'as quel âge , me demanda-t-elle un jour en plein combat de sabre.

Trop concentré, je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

- Hey, le Moineau, je t'ai parlé.

Elle bloqua mon sabre et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- J'ai dix-huit ans, finis-je par répondre.

- Et ça te gène pas d'être sous les ordres d'un pirate plus jeune que toi ?

- Pourquoi, t'as quel âge ?

Je retirai ma lame de son emprise et fit un pas de côté.

- Moi ? Je dois avoir seize ou dix-sept ans.

Je tournai sur moi-même et parvint à glisser ma lame sous sa gorge. Elle sourit.

- Eh bien, Sparrow, on dirait que tu t'améliores...

- Et toi, on dirait que tu deviens un peu plus aimable...

Erreur, j'étais allé trop loin. Elle se dégagea et piqua son sabre sur mon ventre.

- Je garde mon amabilité pour ceux qui en sont dignes, le Moineau...

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais plus m'entraîner, c'est promis.

En un mois, je fus battu, coupé, écorché et ouvert à outrance. Mais le métier rentrait, comme disait Neige, et je devenais peu à peu le meilleur pirate de l'équipage.


	3. Une grande occasion

Après sept mois de navigation et de pillage, Neige voulut s'adonner à un rituel assez spécial...

- Bouges pas !

Je me tortillai encore plus.

- Si tu bouges, il va être raté, imbécile !

La jeune fille tenait à la main un tisonnier brûlant dont le bout taillé en pointe allait servir à tracer les pourtours d'un dessin précis, bien que je ne savais pas lequel.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument faire ça , hurlais-je presque.

- C'est la tradition sur le Gardien, alors fais pas la mauviette ou je te flanque aux requins !

La pointe du tisonnier brûla ma peau et je me retins de hurler de douleur.

- C'est bien, le Moineau, dit-elle d'un air concentré.

Le temps qu'elle passa à dessiner sur mon avant-bras me sembla être une éternité. Quand enfin elle retira le tisonnier, un mal de crâne impossible m'avait pris.

- Neige, fit un jeune gars du nom de Letton, T'as toujours autant de talent !

Je levai alors mon avant bras pour regarder le travail de Neige.

- Admire, fit celle-ci avec un sourire.

En effet, il y avait de quoi admirer : un moineau volant au-dessus de la mer était maintenant tatoué sur ma peau.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, admis-je avec un hochement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te charcuter pour rien ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- C'est la tradition. Regarde, venez les gars.

Les hommes de l'équipage s'approchèrent et relevèrent leur manche droite. Tous arboraient un tatouage sur l'avant-bras.

- Notre surnom est gravé sur notre peau, c'est le rituel quand tu deviens membre à part entière de l'équipage du Gardien, expliqua Neige.

- Fais voir le tien, demandai-je.

Elle sourit et tendit son avant-bras vers moi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à son tatouage avant. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Des flammes , m'étonnais-je, Tu t'appelles bien Neige, alors pourquoi des flammes ?

- Je me suis fait tatouer avant d'embarquer avec le Capitaine. Même gravées dans ma chair, les flammes ne feront jamais fondre ma neige...

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent autour de nous.

- Elle nous refait son numéro !

- Hey, Neige ! Tu crois pas que tu te la joues un peu trop ?

- Laisse-la, elle est jeune !

Neige se joignit bientôt à eux et je la regardai rire d'elle-même. J'étais persuadé que les pirates ne comprenaient pas tout à fait le sens de ses paroles...

J'avais remarqué que même lors d'abordages, Neige ne se servait jamais de son fouet et de son deuxième sabre. Quand je lui posais la question, elle répondait qu'elle les réservait pour les grandes occasions.

Ne voulant pas me parler d'elle, j'allais interroger un homme d'équipage pour en savoir plus sur la femme pirate de notre sloop. C'était un grand gaillard du nom de Tim le coquin, adroit aux dés comme aux cartes et spécialiste des tricheries et ramassages d'informations. Il semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à Neige, pour m'arranger. Je me donnais pour mission d'aller lui parler, ce que je fis juste avant la nuit. M'asseyant non loin de lui sur le bois de la rambarde, je le regardais réparer la voile déchirée un instant puis demanda :

- Tu connais tout sur tout le monde à bord, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais.

- Même sur Neige ?

- Ouais.

- Tu peux me parler d'elle ?

- Ouais.

Un long moment de silence passa, pendant lequel je me dis qu'on aurait mieux fait de le surnommé le muet, ce gars.

- Et... qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle , finis-je par demander.

- Tout ce qu'on peut savoir.

- C'est à dire ?

- Elle a embarqué avec le capitaine à quinze ans, c'est une fille et elle fait mal quand elle frappe.

- Rien de plus ?

- On connaît pas son âge exact, sa nourrice est prostituée sur Tortuga et elle fait mal quand on se bat avec elle.

- Tout ça, je le sais déjà. Tu peux vraiment rien me dire de plus ?

- Pour en savoir plus, il faut payer.

- Ah. Ton prix ?

- Pourquoi pas cinq pièces d'or ?

- Euh... Non.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Je tirai alors mon sabre et le lui flanquai sous la gorge.

- Parles ou ta trachée sera bientôt à l'air.

Tim rit et écarta ma lame.

- Tu t'inspires beaucoup des manières du capitaine, le Moineau...

- Parles.

- En vérité, on sait pas grand chose de Neige. C'est qu'elle est pas causante, la petite. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand elle a embarqué sur le Gardien, pas mal de rumeurs ont couru sur la véritable relation qu'elle avait avec le capitaine. Certains disaient qu'ils partageaient plus que le commandement du Gardien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... En fait, le capitaine doit la considérer comme sa fille, qui sait, si ça s'trouve c'est le cas. J'ai su par hasard que sa mère serait espagnole, mais pour son père, on sait rien. Après qu'il l'ait mise dans les bras de sa prostituée favorite, il a disparut. Tyna, sa nourrice, veut plus parler de lui depuis ce temps-là. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'on sait sur Mam'zelle Neige, parole de pirate.

- Et son fouet et son deuxième sabre, elle m'a dit qu'elle les utilisait juste pour les grandes occasions; ça veut dire quoi ?

- Pour elle, une grande occasion c'est un combat où elle joue sa vie.

- Parce qu'elle la risque pas pendant les abordages peut-être ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu t'es entraîné avec elle pendant je ne sais combien de mois et tu t'en es pas rendu compte ? Dis-moi, le Moineau, est-ce qu'il y a seulement une seule fois où tu as eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise ou qu'elle avait peur ?

- ... Non..., admis-je, Mais à quoi lui servent ces armes dans un combat ? J'veux dire, avec le pistolet et le sabre, tu peux pas attaquer avec autre chose.

- Je peux pas te répondre. J'l'ai jamais vue s'en servir. Elle a décroché une fois son fouet pour faire peur à un ancien de l'équipage qui la prenait pas au sérieux.

Je hochais la tête et, après un moment, sauta de mon perchoir. Je commençais à m'éloigner, puis me rappelant soudain d'un détail, je me retournai.

- Et son compas , lançais-je.

Tim haussa les épaules et son regard se fixa derrière mon épaule.

- Si tu veux savoir, fit la voix de Neige, Il ne sert à rien, il est cassé.

Je me tournai vers elle et haussai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu le gardes ?

- Bonne question. J'ai besoin de toi, le Moineau, il faut être deux pour sortir le canon.

- Un abordage , fis-je en la suivant, En pleine nuit ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et eût un sourire mystérieux.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une grande occasion...


	4. Capitaine

Ce fut le Capitaine qui donna le signal pour commencer le pillage : il alluma une torche et mit le feu aux voiles. Après quelques instants, un premier homme sortit de la cale pour voir se qui se passait. Il hurla et le Sanguinaire lui mit une balle dans la tête pour le faire taire. Tout l'équipage sortit bientôt et mieux armés que nous ne l'avions prévus. Mais nous n'étions pas du genre à abandonner...

Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes à nous battre sur ce pont, mais je me rendis très bien compte que le nombre de marins français ne diminuait que peu alors que le nôtre semblait en chute libre. Je voyais mes frères d'arme tomber les uns après les autres. En essayant de ne pas y faire attention, je me battais contre autant de français qu'il était possible et me défendais plutôt bien, même si mon pistolet allait bientôt être à court de munitions. Alors que je réduisais deux marins au silence, un claquement retentissant me fit sursauter. Je me retournai pour voir Neige, se tenant debout au milieu des flammes, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Elle tenait son fouet à la main et autour d'elle gisaient les corps lacérés de plusieurs marins. Elle fit de nouveau claquer son fouet et celui s'enroula autour du mat. Elle s'y cramponna et traversa le pont dans les airs, fauchant au passage une ou deux têtes, pour atterrir au milieu d'un groupe de français. Elle tira ses deux sabres et commença de se battre à deux lames, donnant des coups là où il fallait quand il le fallait, le tout avec une coordination parfaite. On eût dit qu'elle dansait. Mais bien vite je dus détourner les yeux de ce spectacle pour les reporter sur mes adversaires. Soudain, Neige fut contre mon dos et sa voix me glissa :

- Les gars ont pris l'or, on se replie avant qu'il y ait trop de morts.

- Je te suis.

- Non, vas-t-en tout de suite, il me reste quelque chose à faire.

Elle prit alors les trois sacs de poudre que j'avais accrochés à ma ceinture, fit claquer son fouet et de la même manière que tout à l'heure, s'envola dans les airs.

- Neige !

Mais elle était déjà loin. Je maudis sa folie et suivis les autres pour nous échapper dans les canots. Quand tout le monde fut à bord, il ne manquait plus que Neige et le Capitaine. Prenant la tête des opérations, je fis rapatrier les blessés en priorité et ne gardais qu'une embarcation, celle où je me trouvais avec le Sanguinaire. Le Capitaine apparut soudain au-dessus de nous et je lui criais de sauter, mais il tomba littéralement sur nous. De profondes blessures tailladaient son dos et saignaient abondamment.

- Il faut retourner au Gardien pour le soigner, me dit le Sanguinaire.

- Tu veux laisser Neige là !

- Elle s'en sortira, tu la connais.

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Fais pas de sentiments, le Moineau ! C'est pas le moment ! Un pirate qui reste en arrière est laissé en arrière, tu connais le code !

Je le défiais du regard un instant puis je dus me résigner à ramer jusqu'au Gardien en sachant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un des nôtres sur ce foutu navire et qu'elle risquait sa vie à chaque seconde. Soudain, je vis une ombre plonger à l'eau et le navire français explosa.

- Neige , hurlai-je.

Je laissai le Capitaine aux soins du Sanguinaire et me mettai à l'eau pour rejoindre son second. Quand j'y parvins, celle-ci me lança un regard étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'viens t'chercher. Ça va ?

- J'suis entière. Et le Capitaine, je l'ai vu s'écrouler par-dessus bord ?

- C'est bon, il est tombé dans notre canot, mais il est mal en point.

- Fais chier !

Elle se remit à nager et je la suivis.

Après être revenue au Gardien, Neige s'était enfermée avec le Capitaine dans sa cabine sans que personne ne fût autorisé à rentrer. Nous savions tous qu'elle faisait tout pour sauver Thompson et que c'était sûrement la seule à le pouvoir. En attendant, les gars allèrent fouiller l'épave du navire français.

À l'aube, alors que nous attendions tous dans l'angoisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle, Neige ressortit de la cabine du Capitaine. Elle tenait à la main son foulard. Il était écarlate. Pour une raison que j'ignore, cette vision, plus que ce qu'elle nous dit ensuite me marqua profondément.

- Le Capitaine est mort, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Et toutes les têtes se baissèrent d'affliction.

- Il a souhaité être brûlé et que ses cendres soient jetées à la mer.

Alors, avec des gestes mécaniques, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs postes et le navire se dirigea lentement vers les côtes. Je m'avançais vers Neige, mais elle se détourna et disparut dans la cabine.

Le corps du Capitaine Ned Thompson fut brûlé selon ses dernières volontés sur une petite île et ses cendres furent jetées à la mer. Nous rembarquâmes, la mort dans l'âme, pour lui et pour tous nos compagnons tombés. Car ils étaient nombreux. Au fond de nous, nous savions tous que, même si le butin était au-delà de nos espérances, c'était une erreur d'avoir attaqué un si gros navire avec si peu de moyens.

De nouveau à bord, il fallut débarrasser les affaires du Capitaine. En fouillant les papiers, Faris le petit trouva une lettre adressée à l'équipage. Le Capitaine y exposait sa volonté de voir Neige au commandement du Gardien, bien qu'il ne puisse l'imposer, les hommes devant eux-mêmes élire leur capitaine. Cette décision fut pourtant adoptée et la jeune fille fut placée à la tête d'un groupe de pirates tous plus vieux qu'elle. Mais la confiance qu'ils avaient en elle et en son expérience allait bien au-delà de ce détail.

Nous nous rendîmes à Tortuga, qui se trouvait à seulement quelques heures de navigation de là et Neige demanda à ce qu'on se mette à quai. Elle dit également qu'elle ne retenait personne et que ceux qui voulaient partir le pouvaient, car elle comprenait qu'ils refusent de rester sous les ordres d'une femme et qui plus est de son âge. Mais aucun de nos gars ne partit.


	5. Illégitime ?

La nouvelle de la mort du Capitaine se répandit très vite sur Tortuga, si bien que dans les bars, on ne parlait plus que de lui et de Neige. Quand j'y traînais, j'entendais des rumeurs sur la possible manœuvre de Neige pour conduire le Capitaine à la mort et prendre le Gardien par la force. On disait aussi que l'équipage l'avait élue capitaine parce qu'elle s'était prostituée auprès de chacun d'eux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir à ces paroles et me tournai vers l'homme qui venait de les prononcer.

- Moi, je vais te dire la vérité.

Il se tourna vers moi et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Neige est allée la première sur ce maudit rafiot, j'étais avec elle. C'est ensemble que nous avons tués les gardes et fait signe à l'équipage que la voie était libre. Quand tout le monde fut évacué ensuite, parce qu'il y avait trop de morts, elle est restée déposer de la poudre dans les cales et l'a allumée pour faire sauter le navire. Elle a plongé juste à temps pour échapper à l'explosion. Elle a ensuite passé la nuit à tenter de sauver le Capitaine. Croyez-le ou nous, c'est parce que Ned Thompson l'a recommandée que Neige est à la tête du Gardien, parce que plus que quiconque, elle avait toute sa confiance.

L'homme me regarda d'un oeil vitreux et dit d'une voix accusatrice :

- Ce sont là de bien belles histoires, le Moineau. Mais tu es encore un petit nouveau ici et on sait pas si on peut vraiment te faire confiance. Qui nous dit qu'elle a pas couché avec toi pour que tu répandes cette version ?

- Neige est un pirate, pas une prostituée.

Des rires et des protestations résonnèrent un peu partout autour de moi.

- Il a raison, lança soudain une voix par dessus le brouhaha.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait du Capitaine Smith, un grand ami de Thompson et très respecté sur Tortuga. Il ôta son chapeau et le posa à côté de ses pieds, sur la table.

- Je connais la petite, poursuivit-il, Elle aurait été prête à mourir plutôt que de laisser son Capitaine se faire tuer. Ned était le seul à croire en elle et il a transmis cette confiance à son équipage.

- Alors où était-elle quand Thompson s'est fait tirer une balle dans le dos ?

Des cris d'approbation fusèrent aussitôt. Smith ramena le calme d'un simple geste.

- Ned était certes fort, mais trop orgueilleux pour accepter que quiconque assure ses arrières. Il est mort dignement et c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter.

L'homme qui était à côté de moi se leva et s'approcha de Smith.

- Même vous, Capitaine Smith, vous ne pouvez assurer que cette gamine n'a pas manipulé Thompson pour qu'il saborde ce navire, siffla-t-il.

Smith souffla la fumée de sa pipe à sa figure et se mit à rire. Je répondis à sa place.

- Crois-tu réellement qu'elle aurait été au devant de la mort juste pour accéder à un poste de commandement, qui plus est en tuant le seul homme qui lui ait permis d'embarquer sur son navire ?

- Non, je n'aurais pas été jusque là, j'aurais simplement demandé gentiment au Capitaine de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Je me retournais vers l'entrée et reconnut aussitôt le foulard blanc. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Neige traversa la salle sous les regards curieux des pirates présents et s'accouda à la table de Smith, juste à côté de l'homme qui la critiquait ouvertement depuis tout à l'heure.

- Il semble que tu ais un problème avec moi, M.Chester..., dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais sa main descendit à sa ceinture et tâta son fouet. À présent que je l'avais vue s'en servir, je craignais qu'elle ne recommence. Chester aussi, apparemment. Il se redressa et recula de quelques pas.

- Non, aucun, dit-il.

- Bien, répondit Neige, puis elle lança, Et bien ? On ne sait donc plus s'amuser sur cette île ?

Et la fête reprit aussitôt. Neige s'assit en face de Smith et me fit signe de les rejoindre. Je m'exécutai et m'attablai avec eux.

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu me voir, Capitaine, dit Neige alors que je m'asseyais.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, petite. Que me veux-tu ?

- Un conseil. Le capitaine Thompson m'a dit, pour reprendre ses mots, qu'il « ne désirait pas que le Gardien lui survive sans toutefois qu'il disparaisse radicalement ». Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Smith partit à nouveau dans un éclat de son rire tonitruant. Quand il se tut, son sourire demeura sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bien de son genre, ça ! Réfléchis, Neige. Voulait-il que ton sloop soit coulé ?

- Non.

- Mais voulait-il que le Gardien soit le navire de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non.

- Conclusion : il ne voulait pas que tu hérites du Gardien, mais seulement du sloop.

- Mais... Il voulait que je le rebaptise ?

Smith hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Neige sourit.

- Je comprends. Merci, Capitaine.

Elle se leva et tendit sa main vers moi.

- Au fait, je vous présente officiellement mon second. Jack Sparrow, le Moineau.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr...

J'acquiesçais lentement et elle nous salua.

- Au revoir, messieurs. Jack, je dois régler une affaire, je pars seule en mer pour quelques temps.

- Quoi ?!

- Je m'en sortirais, c'est bon. Capitaine.

Smith lui serra la main et elle sortit. Devant mon regard effaré, le capitaine dit d'une voix grave :

- Tu devras veiller sur elle, Sparrow. Mais pas au point de l'empêcher d'agir en tant que capitaine. La laisser faire ce que lui dicte son instinct est la meilleure des choses que tu pourras faire pour elle.

- Mais elle prend des risques inutiles !

- Sais-tu vraiment si ce qu'elle veut faire est réellement inutile ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait raison.


	6. La Perle Noire

Neige resta deux semaines en mer. Elle m'avait laissé une longue liste d'achats et de consignes à effectuer pendant son absence. Notamment reconstituer une partie de l'équipage. Cette tâche me pris plus d'une semaine. Voulant être à la hauteur de sa demande, je sélectionnais minutieusement les pirates s'étant proposés. À mon grand étonnement, et quelque part soulagement, les candidats furent plus nombreux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Ainsi, sept nouveaux pirates furent choisis pour embarquer à bord du sloop de Neige, qui n'avait pas encore été rebaptisé et qui restait à quai depuis la mort de Thompson, Neige ayant pris un plus petit navire pour faire son voyage mystérieux. Sur la liste des achats qu'elle m'avait demandé d'effectuer, il y avait surtout de nouveaux équipements et de l'armement pour le navire. Le tout était payé avec une partie de l'or que nous avions volé aux Français.

Quand Neige revint à l'aube de son treizième jour d'absence, j'étais à replier les voiles de notre sloop que j'avais déployées durant la nuit pour éviter que la moisissure ne les attaque. Sa petite embarcation longea sans bruit le navire où je me trouvais et elle me lança :

- Hey, matelot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je répondis sur le même ton, sans même me retourner.

- Je saccage ce navire, parce que mon capitaine n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis trop longtemps.

- Tu détruis mon navire, Jack Sparrow et tu ne pourras plus parler, plus voir, plus toucher ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre...

- Ravi que tu n'es pas perdu ton « humour » en mer.

- Je ne plaisantais pas.

- Je sais.

Elle accosta et sauta sur le quai pour venir me rejoindre sur le sloop.

- Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Oui, mon Capitaine.

- Bien. Tu es un gentil pirate.

Je souris et finis d'attacher les voiles. Il était plaisant de constater qu'elle semblait de meilleure humeur après cette escapade.

- Tu as maintenant sous tes ordres dix-huit chevaliers servants.

- Dix-huit ? Ça fait deux de plus qu'avec le capitaine. Tu fais tes preuves en tant que second.

- J'espérais bien. Alors, et ce petit tour en mer ?

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

- Jack, à l'avenir, je te demanderai de ne plus jamais reparler de ce voyage, entendu ?

Je lui lançai un regard soupçonneux, qu'elle soutint, puis acquiesçai.

- Bien, mon Capitaine.

Elle se détourna et redescendit sur le quai.

- Eh bien ? Tu ne veux donc pas me présenter mes hommes ?

Je retrouvai mon sourire et la rejoignis. Je me plaçai devant elle et eus un geste impérieux de la main.

- Après vous, mon Capitaine.

Nous nous rendîmes donc dans le bar où la plupart des pirates de notre nouvel équipage se réunissaient régulièrement. Comme je m'en doutais, les nouveaux faisaient connaissance avec les anciens autour de chopes de bière abondamment garnies. À notre entrée, le Sanguinaire se leva, légèrement titubant, et tendit sa chope vers Neige.

- Tu nous l'as enfin ramenée, le Moineau. À la vôtre, mon Capitaine !

Sur ces paroles, il avala sa chope d'un trait et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Neige eût un sourire et s'avança vers son équipage. Elle se tira une chaise et on lui mit une chope pleine dans les mains. Elle regarda attentivement chaque nouveau visage qui l'entourait avant de prendre une gorgée.

- Pour les nouveaux, je suis Neige, votre Capitaine, dit-elle une fois sa chope reposée, Je vous remercie sincèrement de bien avoir voulu passer sous mes ordres.

Une vague de cris enthousiastes salua ses paroles et les chopes s'entrechoquèrent.

- Je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur des paroles inutiles, je vous dirais simplement ceci. Prochainement le premier d'entre vous viendra passer cinq jours en mer avec moi et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier.

- Pourquoi ?, demandai-je.

- Je testerai chacun de vous pour voir si vous êtes de bons pirates.

Cette fois, les protestations fusèrent.

- Je sais, je sais, trancha-t-elle d'une voix forte, Vous êtes tous de bons pirates, mais moi je veux le meilleur équipage de la mer des Caraïbes.

Je souris en voyant que les autres pirates se tranquillisaient. Neige comprenait parfaitement le caractère de la plupart d'entre eux. Je pense encore aujourd'hui que c'est en partie grâce à ça qu'elle arrivait à manipuler les autres comme elle le voulait.

- Toi, dit-elle en désignant un des nouveaux pirates, Ton nom ?

- Niggles, mon Capitaine.

- Eh bien, Niggles, lève-toi, on y va.

- Quoi ?! Maintenant ?!

Elle acquiesça et se redressa.

- Jack.

Je me tournai vers elle.

- Le navire, j'aimerais que tu le repeignes en noir et que tu lui mettes des voiles noires.

- Pourquoi ?

- On verra ça à mon retour.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle sortit suivie du pirate.

Tant et si bien que pendant trois mois, Neige fut occupée à faire passer son espèce d'évaluation et moi à restaurer et transformer le navire selon ses volontés à l'aide du reste de l'équipage. Ceux qui revenaient de leurs cinq jours passés en mer avec notre Capitaine, avaient l'interdiction formelle de ne pas parler de ce qu'ils y avaient fait. Pendant trois mois, je m'attelais donc à ma tâche et peu à peu, notre navire ressemblait à un spectre tout droit sorti du fond des océans. Sa taille en paraissait plus grande et il semblait plus impressionnant. Nous avions dû le hisser à terre pour effectuer de nombreuses réparations et remplacer un grand nombre de planches plus ou moins rongées. Quand Neige revint avec le dernier membre de l'équipage, son navire semblait flambant neuf et dressait fièrement ses voiles noires de jais vers le ciel.

- C'est bien, Jack, me dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle monta alors sur le pont et se mit à la barre. Elle resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées, puis se tourna vers nous, qui étions restés sur le quai.

- Le Capitaine Thompson, paix à son âme, disait toujours que ce navire était une perle. Messieurs, j'ai la fierté de vous présenter le navire le plus rapide de la mer des Caraïbes : la Perle Noire.

Des hurlements enthousiastes firent trembler les planches du quai et l'on brisa une bouteille contre la coque. Quand le calme fut revenu et que la plupart des pirates s'en allèrent fêter le baptême de la Perle Noire dans un bar, Neige se pencha sur la rambarde.

- Jack, c'est ton tour.

Je relevai la tête vers elle, l'air consterné.

- Mais... Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui m'a formé, tu sais exactement comment je fais mon boulot.

- Peut-être, mais tu dois faire comme les autres. Allez, grimpe, tu auras l'honneur d'être le premier à sortir la Perle.

- Parce qu'en plus tu veux qu'on prenne la Perle Noire pour partir en mer, soupirai-je en montant à bord, Tu sais qu'à deux, ce sera difficile de naviguer ?

- Hey, nous sommes le duo le plus prometteur de la piraterie, ne l'oublie jamais. Je veux que le Capitaine Neige et que son second, Jack Sparrow le Moineau accomplissent ce que jamais un autre pirate n'aura fait avant.

- Oui, mes pensées se confirment.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es complètement tarée.

Elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers les voiles.


End file.
